<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped In The Void's Cold Embrace by BloodForTheBloodGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164369">Wrapped In The Void's Cold Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod'>BloodForTheBloodGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, And to 'repent' for the stuff he feels guilty about, Because Dream isn't thinking about killing himself, Because no one else can get to the end, But they aren't really presented that way, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream becomes kinda obsessed with the void, Dream feels guilty, Dream fucking dips, Gen, He runs away, He runs away to the end, Insecure Dream, Intrusive Thoughts, Like, Man said peace out, Oh boy man is crazy, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), So you guys can personally decide what happens after the story ends, Suicidal Thoughts, Writing confrontation makes me uncomfy, because fuck you, it's weird - Freeform, or so he thinks, straight up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He chattered with the void, telling her stories of his friends. He missed his friends, and he told her that too. It hurt, but telling those stories made the hurt less prominent so he sat there on the edge for hours and talked about everything and anything he could think of about his friends. The void was a wonderful listener, nodding along and encouraging him to keep going when he would falter. She promised him that she didn’t hate him when he told her about all the bad things he regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Everyone, Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped In The Void's Cold Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hurt, knowing he was the cause of so much pain on his server. The guilt and shame tore through him, leaving him a shredded mess clinging to the hope that maybe, if he just keeps going, he can make the server a family again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s never going to happen they hate him they hate him more than anything all he wanted was a family a nice server family everyone would love each other no more war no fighting just family why didn’t they want to be a family why do they hate him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew, deep down inside that none of them wanted him around anymore. They would never be a family if it meant that he was in it, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, why would they want to be family with the man who caused all of their problems? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz and Sam and no one else that was it just the three of them and it was bought ally-ship they didn’t really like him they were just in it because they knew that he could get them valuables and that was all he was good for what else would they stick around for they would leave the moment he stopped giving them things-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he wanted the server to be family, then he was going to have to leave. It was the only way, and he knew that. So he started preparing- filling shulker boxes with his things so that once he left he wouldn’t have to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The end is safe its closed off even if they wanted to find him they couldn’t they can’t reach him to what to what to kill him yeah they’d kill him they’d know he’s weak who runs when they’re strong no one so he must be weak and they would know they’d see it as a chance to kill him get rid of him they want him gone he had to go and go all at once with nothing left behind that would make him have to come back bring animals he’ll need animals don’t run out of food and friends friends in the form of the animals at least they will like him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave any evidence of himself behind, so his final goodbyes and messages came in the form of his communicator. A private one to Tommy in the middle of the night when the boy was asleep telling him that he wasn’t banned anymore- and another one to Tubbo to confirm this. One to Punz, telling the man how much he appreciated his friendship. He’d left a chest of diamond blocks at the man’s doorstep- but there weren’t enough words or actions to show how grateful he was. He did the same for Sam, some redstone tossed in as well. It relieved a bit of the guilt eating away at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t enough it would never be enough he loved them all so much and nothing he ever did would be enough to express that and they didn’t even love him back and it was his fault how could it get this twisted he didn’t want this he wanted them to all be friends and a family but instead all he’s done is tear people apart and he’s such an idiot how could he have been so stupid of course it didn’t work why did he think that it would work he was doomed to ruin everything he touched so he had to go go before he brings total destruction to the server that he promised he would protect he was such a liar-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all his business settled and things packed, the man made sure that notifications about him were shut off, and teleported himself into the end. The Ender Dragon was already gone- something he’d gone and done before he went around shutting down end portals so that if someone were to go in, they couldn’t be able to kill it and get the egg or go to one of the end cities. Which, speaking of, is where Dream ended up setting up base. He made his new home out of the end blocks, wanting it to appear as seamless as possible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>aesthetic </span>
  </em>
  <span>purposes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did aesthetic matter no one but him would see it it could be as ugly as he wanted who cares-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in the End wasn’t so bad, once he got used to being cold all the time. It wasn’t so bad- he’d much rather the cold void of the End than the hot air in the Nether. Sometimes, he’d think about going to the hellish dimension- just to remember what it was like to be warm- but he never gave in and built the portal. He didn’t want to leave behind any more traces that he still </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the others to find- the goodbye messages and gifts had already been pushing it. So he adapted to the cold and learned to love the void’s freezing embrace. He spent so much time sitting at the edge of the platform, smiling to himself as he stared into the endlessness below him. He’d think to his friends, and how much he wanted to show them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he remembered they don’t like him even if he went back and opened the end and told them to go go in and look to the void it’s so pretty and never ending like space but it was everywhere and it wrapped around you they wouldn’t want to go with him wouldn’t want to go into the dimension only he had touched it was probably tainted by him and his precness and they didn’t want to be tainted as well no they didn’t and he didn’t want that either so no no they should not come to the end they should stay away far away and they want to why would he imply that they didn’t how stupid-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was the first to know something was wrong- and only because he’d woken before Tubbo that morning. It was obvious to him as he stared at the message from Dream that had come in at three. Briefly the thought that it might be a prank crossed his mind, but then Tubbo messaged him asking if he’d also received a message about his exile being over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Tommy wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly- more so concerned with how out of character it was for Dream to suddenly decide that he was okay with Tommy going back to L’Manburg after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d had trying to get him exiled in the first place. It didn’t make any sense, what plan could Dream possibly have made that he’d have Tommy exiled only to retract the sentence a few days later. He tried to not let it bother him as he gathered what little things he had and went back home. Tubbo and Phil were waiting at the docks to greet him, the two young boys throwing themselves into a hug at the sight of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it didn’t do what he needed it to do?” Tubbo suggested when the two of them were moving Tommy back into his house. “Like- he was hoping that exiling you would trigger a series of events, and when it didn’t, he didn’t want to have to bother with constantly checking in with you to make sure that you were still there and behaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned to himself, shoving random things from his inventory into one of the chests pushed in the corner. “Maybe…” Then he shrugged. “Not like it matters- the walls are gone, I’m not exiled anymore- far as we know everything is fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo paused in his dumping of items and looked to his best friend. “But what if things </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine, Tommy? And we’re just oblivious to it? Something terrible could be about to happen- and we’d have no idea until it was too late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy forced a laugh. “Do you really think Dream un-exiling me would be a sign of </span>
  <em>
    <span>total disaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>Big T? At most I was thinking that it was a ploy to fuck with our heads. Or maybe it’s a way of establishing dominance- that he could move us around as he pleases? A show of power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young president seemed to relax at his suggestions, nodding his head as he finished putting away Tommy’s things. “You’re probably right,” he said. “It would be a very Dream like thing for him to do.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz had thought something was off when he woke up to a lengthy paragraph from Dream, accompanied by the gift at his doorstep. It had stuck him as a little odd- but he ended up brushing those thoughts aside. This wouldn’t be the first time Dream had spontaneously told his friend how much he appreciated him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last knowing how the man got sometimes. He grinned, and sent Dream a thank you message back that went unread. Another little thing that seemed weird to Punz, but once again he brushed it off as the other man was probably asleep or busy doing something- he’d read and respond by the end of the day no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond by the end of the day- didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>the message Punz had sent him. He frowned at his communicator, walking along the path to Sam’s house. On the off chance that Dream had forgotten the device somewhere, it was likely that Sam had seen him. With how much running around the two of them did while building the prison, it wouldn’t be crazy to think that Dream could have misplaced it somewhere along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punz knocked on the door and waited, giving Sam a smile when he came out. “Hey dude,” Punz greeted. “Sorry to bother you after a long day, but do you know where Dream is? He isn’t reading my messages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned. “He isn’t responding to you either?” Punz stared in confusion, and Sam pulled out his own communicator. “I haven’t seen him in a few days, actually. Last I heard from him was a message from really early this morning- he also left one of his little ‘by the way, I love you a lot’ gifts for me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too? Wait- when did he message you,” Punz opened his messages with Dream, and Sam followed suit. “I got a message from him at three ten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three sixteen,” Sam answered, putting his communicator next to Punz’s so they could compare the messages and times. “Huh- did something happen? To like, make him feel like messaging people at three in the morning and leave them gifts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as far as I’m aware,” Punz shook his head. “I haven’t seen him for a few days either, now that I think about it.” The blonde scowled in thought, racking through his brain for anything that might have set Dream off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed, and pocketed his communicator. “Come on- let’s just go ask around for people who have seen him recently. He’s known to vanish for a few days, let’s not get too worried.” Punz nodded, putting his communicator away as the two of them started out back towards the SMP lands and L’Manburg. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap couldn’t the sigh that left him when he opened his door only to find Punz and Sam standing there. He peered around them, trying to spot Dream, and when he didn’t see the masked man he addressed the two in front of him. “What could you possibly want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a message from Dream some time around three this morning? Perhaps alongside a gift of sorts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired man stared at Punz for a moment, unsure of if he was being fucked it. “...No?” he frowned. “What kind of a question- you know we’re enemies, right? I’d imagine he would have told you that- so why would you think he’d give me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift </span>
  </em>
  <span>or some random message at </span>
  <em>
    <span>three in the fucking morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you used to be friends,” Sam cut the shorter man off. “You have to remember at least of the times he would suddenly message you about how much he appreciates you and there would be a chest of shit outside your door- he’s done it some many times before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sapnap huffed. “He’d get all worked up about not feeling like a good friend. What does that have to do with-” he paused, two communicators shoved in his face. “The fuck,” he leaned back so he could read what was being presented to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always the one who knew what set him off before, so do you have any clue as to what might’ve happened recently?” Sapnap frowned, reading the words over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>them?” he asked, ignoring the question in favor of drawing attention to the ‘delivered’ marker where there should have been a ‘read’ one. “You sent these at like- seven this morning…” Sapnap frowned for a moment before shaking his head. “Whatever- I don’t really give a shit. No, I don’t know of anything that might’ve happened- I’ve literally gone out of my way to avoid everything having to do with him. Which… includes the two of you and this conversion. Good night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was slammed in their faces, and Punz huffed. “Moody-nap,” he muttered as they walked away. “Well, who’s next?” he asked Sam.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked door to door for the next hour, with no results. It had been starting to look like they were the only people on the server who’d had the strange occurrence happened to them until they stumbled upon Tommy and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both pairs made strangled noises at the sight of the other, and Tubbo was quick to shout that Dream had “Pardoned Tommy, please please please don’t attack him I promise it’s okay that he’s here, both of us have messages from Dream from this morning if you need proof-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream messaged you?” Punz was by their side almost in an instant. “What did it all say? Was there a gift with it? What time did he send it? Have you seen him in the past few days?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teens leaned back, startled by Punz’s reaction, and they shared a look. “Um, it was just that Tommy was allowed back in the SMP lands and L’Manburg. No, there wasn’t a gift. It came in at like, three something this morning. And uh, no, I haven’t seen him since the day we exiled Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same, only the last time I saw him was later that night,” Tommy said, nodding along with Tubbo as he answered the questions that’d been thrown at them. Punz cursed under his breath. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed. “At around three this morning, the two of us also got messages from Dream, along with some gifts. It’s a thing that he would do sometimes, usually set off by something that made him feel the need to shower his friends with affection. Only this time, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the two of us rather than like… almost everyone.” He rubbed at his face in frustration. “We sent him thank you messages when we woke up, and he hasn’t even read them yet. Which is why we’re wandering around trying to find someone who has seen or heard from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is odd,” Tubbo agreed. “Yeah- we thought that something might have been up with Dream suddenly deciding that Tommy wasn’t exiled anymore… which only seems stranger now because clearly neither of you were told about it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Punz shared a look, and the taller of the two pinched at the bridge of his nose. “Well, I guess we aren’t going to find out anything until he gets back to us, huh?” he asked Punz, who nodded. “Alright, well thank you anyway boys. Good night now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night!” Tommy called after them as the two men started walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if I hear anything,” Tubbo added, and then the two young boys headed back to their respective homes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had known, going into this, that being alone for long enough could cause psychological damage. It was practically common knowledge- which is why he’d been so thankful that Wilbur had gone with Tommy when he was taking the boy to wherever he would have spent his exile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew that it could have permanently damaged Tommy and he still did it why would he ever be surprised that he wasn’t liked he acted despite knowing the possible consequences as if they just didn’t matter and what happened to the others didn’t matter to him and he was an awful person to just disregard them like that what had he been thinking lives were on the line any time he stepped outside he was dangerous of course he was dangerous just look around him look at the chaos he brings and oh does he bring it and he loves it why does he love it it’s hurting his friends but the rush feels so good it's addictive and yeah of course they want him gone him chased destruction like an addict who hasn’t had their fix in days-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His house was out of place, he decided one day, walking back from his daily visit to the edge of the platform. So, he started making more buildings scattered throughout the end city, balancing out the naturally formed structures with his own hand made ones. There was no one to fill them, though, so he spent days breeding the wolves and cats that he brought with him so that he could set them up like little families in the buildings. And each day he would get up, go from house to house and feed them before going to the edge to sit and talk with the void. And then after that he would go back home and feed the sheep and cows and chickens he had at the farm and he would check on his crops and harvest them as needed before making dinner and going to bed. It was a simple schedule he had, and it got repetitive, but he learned to love it, just as he learned to love the cold and the void and his Enderman neighbors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just don’t look at them in the eye or for too long or know what he just wouldn’t look at them at all he would avoid conflict he would be good see see guys look he was a good boy he was being good please won’t someone care and come looking and no no they weren’t going to come looking they probably didn’t even know he was gone it was typical for him to run off he was weak it was because he was weak they all knew it they would say it behind his back in whispers but never to his face no not to his face his friends where they his friends maybe but his friends were so nice to him and he repaid them so poorly hopefully this final thing would be enough he wishes he could apologize maybe go back and beg for them not to hate him and please he was being good so good please please he was so sorry-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chattered with the void, telling her stories of his friends. He missed his friends, and he told her that too. It hurt, but telling those stories made the hurt less prominent so he sat there on the edge for hours and talked about everything and anything he could think of about his friends. The void was a wonderful listener, nodding along and encouraging him to keep going when he would falter. She promised him that she didn’t hate him when he told her about all the bad things he regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was lying to him she hated him she wanted him gone but she would never do that to the people populating his server so instead she would allow him to stay here in her realm and pretend to like him she was sparing his feelings because she was kind but he knew better she didn’t like him just like everyone else and she would have left if she were able he has to stop coming and talking with her but he can’t stop himself just like the destruction some things never change just can’t control himself-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s disappearance didn’t become a concern to anyone else on the server until Bad noticed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is… hold on,” Bad reached between the chests in the community house, and carefully unwedged the device that’d been shoved there. It was a communicator- but who’s… He turned on the screen, and took one look at the messages before realizing. “Hey Sam!” he called over his shoulder. “Come here. I think I know why Dream hasn’t read your messages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam appeared in the doorway. “What?” he sounded confused. Bad turned to the taller man, and held up the device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is his communicator, it was wedged between two chests,” Bad said, offering it to Sam. The builder carefully took it into his hands, holding it like it was delicate- despite the things being built to survive basically anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…” Sam stared at his own messages on the screen. Thousands of theories rushed through his head, none of them painting the situation in a positive light. “Oh god… Dream…” he muttered, clinging to the communicator. “What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looked on sympathetically, and sent a public message to everyone. He told them to gather in the Holy Lands- that they’d found something strange.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, obviously we know that sometimes Dream will… disappear from time to time,” Bad started the announcement with, and received a few groans in response. “But!” he shouted before anyone could leave. “But- I found something in the community house today.” He pulls out the communicator. “This is Dream’s- I found it wedged between two chests. And while we were waiting for everyone to gather, Sam and Punz went to investigate his base. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bad stressed, and whispers broke out across the crowd. “Other than the messages that four of you got from him, and the two gifts, there isn’t any sign of him having existed on the server before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you don’t have the best relationship with Dream- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But even so, you have to understand how concerning it is that the server owner has just… disappeared,” Sam said from where he stood next to Bad. “We aren’t asking you to go out looking for him- just to let us know if you hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that might be a lead.” Some people in the crowd shifted, muttering annoyances- most notably those who Dream had arguably wronged worse than anyone… other than Tommy. The young blonde looked at the people around him, listened to them quietly complain about the masked man before he stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be argued that Dream has wronged me more than anyone else here,” he said, calling attention to himself. “And I’m not whining like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now am I? No- because even though me and Dream aren’t on the best of terms, I still understand that the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>admin </span>
  </em>
  <span>who </span>
  <em>
    <span>owns </span>
  </em>
  <span>the server we’re all living on just randomly going missing is a big deal- especially since he left behind the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>way that he could get in contact with him and vice versa. Is it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>big of a deal to message Sam or Punz if you hear something? Like- if something were to happen to him that affected him permanently, you know the server is affected too right? At any given point we could all get kicked back to the public server hub, and we would have no idea why! Show just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest </span>
  </em>
  <span>amount of concern for your homes, would you?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd was silent, all staring at Tommy in shock. It was extremely out of character for the boy to be taking the situation so seriously. The blonde huffed, and dropped back into his seat. Punz cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well- he is right. Dream keeps the server running- updates it and works with the code so that the server doesn’t corrupt or get deleted in a glitch or something- so should something happen to him, he can’t continue to do those things to make sure that the server is running smoothly. And eventually, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>go wrong, and everyone will be kicked. Again- we aren’t asking you to go searching for him, just to let us know if you find anything that might be useful to those of us who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>out searching. Speaking of- this meeting is dismissed, but if you would like to help us, please stick around so we can talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Phil returned to the server after a week of working on his own projects, he told himself that he was prepared for anything. Another war- totally destruction- hell, if the entire server took everything down and made it all look untouched before moving thousands of blocks away he wouldn’t have been surprised. He stepped into the portal confidently, believing that nothing would catch him off guard when he made it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong he had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was greeted with a spam of private messages from Tommy- demanding that the man meet up with his son right that second and ‘no I don’t care that you just got back Dadza, we need to meet I need to talk to you!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, whatever, his youngest was being demanding and needy- what else was new? So he goes and meets up with the boy, finds out that Dream must have unexiled him in the short time Phil was gone. Then he finds out that the man has gone missing all together, ditched his communicator and has seemingly vanished into thin air because there wasn’t any other evidence of him having existed. And- even stranger- they’d managed to rally the entire server to go looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah- he’d been dead wrong about not being surprised by anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of his kids had formed their own hunting party. Phil gave Techno a surprised look, and the pink haired man shrugged. “We are friends, Phil,” was all he offered, and Phil went with it. They asked (</span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span>) that their father join them, and he gave in. They were travelling through the Nether to make a portal when Techno spoke up again “You can still use your admin powers, can’t you?” They all paused, and Phil blinked a few times. He raised his hand, and slapped it against his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered, pulling up his command interface. “Alright- I’ll see you in a moment,” he told them, and teleported himself to Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hit with the freezing air of the End, landing on the hard endstone platform. Dream let out a startled shout, the masked man scurrying backwards in fright. “Holy shit- Philza?!” His breath came out in huffs, and he stared in shock at the man. His voice was raspy and cracked as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stared at the other admin, parental instinct kicking in as he took in the state of the younger boy. “Oh, Dream,” he muttered, dropping to one knee so he could get closer. “What’re you doing here- what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed, chest going tight as he was faced with confronting the older admin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Over the edge go over the edge death would be better than this he liked the void anyway go go to the void it will take care of you go go go jump over the edge go-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buddy,” and suddenly he was wrapped in the man’s warm arms, a burning shock against his skin that had grown used to the constant cold. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing </span>
  </em>
  <span>buddy, how long have you been here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled as they came up and clutched at the other man’s shirt, tears filling his eyes. He fought off the urge to cry as best he could, but it was useless as Phil started to rock him as if he were still a child. Dream sobbed, and Phil just held him closer. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm warm it was so warm family was this family he wanted family so bad please he’d been alone for so long and he was so good he behaved was he allowed to have family now oh please please be family be here to take him back he was good see see he was good look around he was good you can tell just look so please please he wanted to come back he wanted them to not hate him anymore please family and warm so warm like fire against his skin it burned but it was family and it was love and someone had come for him they didn’t hate him they didn’t why would they have gone so far if they hated him oh it was so warm he was so warm he’d forgotten what warmth was he never wanted to leave the warmth and the family and the love and it’s embrace it was unlike the void it filled him with life and a will to go and finally he was going to get that family he’d wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>